bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheDevin13/Big Brother 15 HouseGuests
Big Brother 15 certainly has a very... interesting array of HouseGuests to say the least. However, the majority of the new cast contains very immature, uneducated characters. So, here is my list of how I feel about the BB15 HouseGuests so far: Aaryn Gries: I'll admit, she was promising during the first episode. She was the last girl hanging on during the first HOH competition and she wasn't annoying. I was rooting for her; however, when word spread about her racist and homophobic remarks, I quickly jumped off of the fanship. Her relationship with David made me want to puke. And now that she's HOH, I don't know how much longer I can take. Hopefully, the house can turn on her next week and give her a taste of karma. Amanda Zuckerman: I am enjoying Amanda so far. She is loud spoken, confrontational, but overall, very humorous. I look forward to seeing how her relationship with McCrae will play out. Andy Herren: I want to like him because he's against Aaryn's side of the house, but he's just too annoying. I can't stand his voice and it doesn't seem like he'll be making any strategic moves any time soon. Candice Stewart: I have no opinion on her. I don't understand why everyone seems to dislike her, but I also understand why no one seems to be a big fan of her. She's boring. David Girton: I have never seen such a poor Big Brother player as David. He didn't even come here to play the game! All he wanted was a showmance, but hey, he got one. Thank god he's gone now. Elissa Slater: At first, I wanted her gone. As soon as I found out she was Rachel Reilly's sister, I jumped on board the bandwagon and demanded her eviction from the house. However, she's really grown on me to the point where if she does leave soon, it will be difficult for me to watch the remaining of the season. But if she does go, it will give other people the opportunity to be MVP because we all know Rachel's fanbase will award Elissa every week no matter how bland her gameplay is. GinaMarie Zimmerman: Loud spoken. Confrontational. Annoying. Helen Kim: I am team Elissa/Helen right now. She has the majority of the house against her, and with the Aaryn/GinaMarie racist remarks against her, it just makes Helen much more likeable. I just wish she'd have better control over her emotions and stop crying so much. Howard Overby: He's not annoying, but I haven't seen enough of him yet to declare myself a Howard fan. Jeremy McGuire: Don't get me started on Germy. He is probably the most disrespectful, disgusting HouseGuest I have ever seen. From the sexist remarks to the immature acts of rubbing Elissa's hat on his bare butt, I can't stand him. Whenever he speaks it reminds me of what a conversation with a brick would be like: absolutely pointless. Jessie Kowalski: Self centered. Creepy. Danielle Murphee 2.0 perhaps? Judd Daughtery: I have not seen enough of him to be a fan, but he's not dislikeable so far. Kaitlin Barnaby: Again, I was falsly led by the premiere episode. I thought I was going to be a Kaitlin fan until she chose sides with Aaryn/GinaMarie/Jeremy. Now she's been whoring it up with Jeremy in the HOH room for the past three weeks. Gross. McCrae Olson: He seems like a nice guy, but I'm afraid he'll become Amanda's bitch. Nick Uhas: This guy reminds me a lot of Dan Gheesling. I am a fan. Spencer Clawson: From what BB shows of the Diary Room, Spencer seems to be a strong strategic player. However, the fact that he is also a racist makes me say thumbs down to you. Category:Blog posts